In Sickness
by Smudge93
Summary: Dean wants to stay in the hospital. Sam is worried! Just Dean being Dean No spoilers.


_In Sickness_

His skin is multi-coloured above the tight white bandage that surrounds his ribs and it hurts like a bitch to breath. Sam is talking to him, telling him about his torn muscles and fractured ribs and he wants to scream at him that he heard the man, that the doctor had been standing right where Sam is now when he said it.

"Ok." The one word gets out and hangs in the air between them and Sam stops in mid rant, a main course of dis-belief served in his hazel eyes following by a side dish of concern.

"What?"

"I said ok, I'll stay 'til they say I can go."

Sam's eyes get a second helping of concern, enough to feed a small starving country. "Did the doctor say anything else to you before I got here? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." Dean doesn't look up into his brother's eyes though, just in case.

Bobby throws in his thoughts. "So you're willing gonna stay in the hospital? Take the doctor's advice just like that, no bitching, no fighting?" There is no concern in the older hunter's eyes as he wheels his chair closer to the bed, his angle better to get a look at the eyes that still haven't raised from their inspection of the bed linen.

"Be stupid not to." Dean shifts again, fights the expression that wants to make it's way onto his face.

"Uh-huh." Bobby looks down and then motions to Sam for the call button. The young Winchester looks between the two but doesn't say anything, just hands it down to his friend.

"That catheter bag looks a tad full, best get the nurse in to empty it." He presses the call button just as Sam protests that he could do it. "No, best leave it to a professional. What'd you say Dean?"

The smile is there now, he can't help it. The older man can read him like a book even if his brother's ability seems to be slipping a little.

She's a petite brunette, slim with long legs and the prettiest smile that any of the men in the room think that they've ever seen. "Hey Dean. Do you need something?"

There's that little spark that Dean always seems to light in a pretty woman's eyes and she comes in and fusses with his pillows, her chest on Dean's eye level, his eyes on automatic pilot as he blatantly ogles her form.

Sam tuts disapprovingly and Dean switches back to manual as he looks up and grins at the nurse.

"Well now that you ask…."

"Dean." Her tone is warning but there is amusement hidden in it.

"His bag's a little full." Bobby helpfully supplies and gestures down.

She bends down, her back to the older man and Sam rolls his eyes as Bobby's head tilts just a little for a better view and his brother snorts out a laugh.

"If you're staring at my ass you'd better remember what I'm holding in my hands and that it needs emptied." Standing and giving Bobby a knowing look she disappears into the bathroom with the graduated cylinder that she'd just emptied the bag into.

"I thought something was wrong and it's just a hot nurse that's keeping you here! You are unbelievable!" Sam hisses at his brother as he steps nearer and then rounds on Bobby. "And you aren't much better."

Both have the good grace to look sorry as the nurse comes back and checks the bag, kneeling this time after giving Bobby another knowing look that makes them all laugh.

As she stands she blatantly checks Sam over. "Didn't tell me your brother was better looking….and younger. Taller too. I like tall men." Sam's blush is almost enough to set off the fire alarm, heat radiating from him in waves as colour lights up his face.

He's rescued quickly however as Dean's laugh and then his cry of pain turn all eyes back to him.

"Attention seeker." She moves over next to him. "You ok?"

Unable to speak until the pain settles he nods.

"You feeling up to getting back on your feet?" Another nod. "Good, then I'll check with the doctor and if it's ok with him I'll take this catheter out."

The grin was back. "I'll look forward to that."

"I bet you will." She shakes her head and they all watch her hair bobbing like she's in a commercial, then she laughs, light and melodious and Sam can see why his brother wants to stay. She is hot.

"Need anything else….medically?," she asks the stricken Winchester.

Dean bites back the laugh this time. "No, thanks."

"You're welcome. Visiting hours are over guys, but you can come back at six." She leaves them to say goodbye, smiling back at Dean as she closes the door behind her.

"There really is no hope for you." Sam moans as he picks up his jacket and shrugs his way back into it. "And you are just as bad." He points accusingly at Bobby.

"Hey, my flag don't even get to half-mast these days anymore, I'll take what I can get." Bobby turns the chair and Sam moves in behind it.

"So will I." Dean grins back at them as they both shake their heads in unison.

"Can you please just wait until you're well this time." Sam shoots his brother a look that could set him back a week.

Dean's grin just widened. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

END

**Chapter End Notes:**

:) Mary xx


End file.
